Don't Do Anything Reckless
by maymayt
Summary: What happens when a certain jam-loving psycopath finds a girl with animal ears? Read this and you'll find out :3 BBxOC rated M for violence, cursing, and sex.
1. Chapter 1

**So yea, this is the first fanfic I've posted on here. I hope you guys like it :3 Disclaimer: Death Note and Death Note: Another Note belongs to their respected owners**

I woke up in someplace cold and dark. 'How did I get here?' I thought. I blinked a little as my eyes adjusted themselves, and then looked around. I was in an ally someplace, and my ear hurt. I reached up to touch it but my hand got swatted away by someone.

"Don't touch it. I'm examining them." Said a strange voice. "How interesting," he said. "You're a human and yet you have fox ears and a fox tail."

I tried looking at the man but all of him blended into the ally except for his blood red eyes which seemed to pierce through anything they looked at. "Wh-who are you?" I asked quietly, "And what do you mean ears and tail? I don't have a tail or fox ears."

"There's no time for names. We need to leave this place now. Get up." He said, standing.

"O-ok?" I did as I was told, and followed him as he ran off, letting me catch up with him once in a while. Apparently, we got to ware we were going because he stopped and took my hand, and then led me into a house. I felt something sticky on my hand after he led me into a room and freed it. I looked down and saw red where his hand had been. Immediately recognizing it as blood, I backed away from the raven-haired man quickly, and bumped into a wall.

"Don't worry." He said, "It's from your ear. Its cut rather badly, and it looks like it's been surgically replaced with your normal ear. How odd." He noted.

I started panicking, and tried to run away. I didn't get far though; I didn't even get out of the room because he caught my arm. "You can't go anywhere." He said. "Anyone else would sell you to science, but I won't."

I shook my head. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I won't let anything bad happen to you so long as you are here and you abide by my rules."

"And what are those?"

"1-You don't question what I do when I leave the house. 2-You don't leave here without me. 3-You do as I say when I say it. And 4-You don't eat my jam unless I say its ok."

I nodded, those rules sounded reasonable.

"Ok." He said. "Let me look at those ears." He patted his bed, and I sat down. He looked at my ears, and after about a half an hour of poking and prodding, he left the room. He came back with bandages, a surgical needle and surgical thread. "You need to stay still." He said whilst putting down the bandages and threading the needle. "This is going to hurt, but I need you to stay calm, and whatever you do, stay as still as humanly possible."

I whimpered a little. I knew exactly what he was going to do. I stayed as still as possible until he was done fixing my new fox ears and bandaging them. He must have noticed that I was crying because half way through it he rubbed my back gently and stopped for a bit.

"That wasn't so bad was it Mayrow?" He said as if I was a small child.

I shook my head a little, not realizing that I hadn't told him my name. I guess I still looked upset because he patted my back some more. "Why don't you lie down and take a nap? By the way, you can call me Beyond."

"Ok…" I said quietly before falling back onto Beyond's bed and going to sleep.

~~~~~Beyond Birthday's P.O.V.~~~~~

It wasn't long after she fell asleep that I got a knock at my door. I quickly put the covers over Mayrow and answered the door, hoping whoever it was wouldn't notice her. I saw my best friend, A at the door. I decided to let him in, if I could trust anyone, it was A.

"Come in and be quiet ok?" I said.

"Ok?" he seemed confused, but he came in anyway. "What's up?"

"I have a guest who is sleeping."

"You didn't find another dyeing animal and take pity on it, did you?"

"Not completely…"

"What do you mean?"

I pointed to the sleeping girl on my bed.

A went over to her and pulled the covers down. "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"Someone experimented on her." I said solemnly, "I found her in an ally in town. I couldn't help myself A, if I didn't take her here someone would have found her and sold her to God only knows who."

"If someone else sees her, you know they'll make her leave."

"That's why I gave her some rules to follow to make sure we don't get caught."

"You're really determined to keep her hidden aren't you?"

"Yes." I saw Mayrow stir, and wake up.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked A.

"My name's A." he answered. "And what's your name?"

"Mayrow." She said quietly.

"Hey Mayrow, do you want different clothes to put on?" I asked.

She nodded a little, she seemed kinda scared. I went through my drawers and got her a black long-sleeved shirt and jeans, like the ones I wore everyday, and showed her the bathroom.

"She seems so scared." A said, I nodded in agreement. I wondered what had happened to this poor girl, and how many others were like her.

"Beyond?" I heard from the bathroom.

I walked to the door. "Yes?"

"I-I can't put the shirt on…"

"Why not?"

"I-it hurts…"

"Oh uhm… do you need help?"

"Y-yes…" she unlocked the bathroom door, so I went in, and found her facing away from me, in my pants and her bra. I walked over to her and took the shirt, gently pulling it over her ears and putting it onto her small body. She looked like she hadn't eaten in a month.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked.

She nodded. "What do you want?"

"Ch-chocolate…" she said quietly, I could tell that she didn't wanna push her luck by the tone of her voice.

"No problem." I knew exactly where to get chocolate. I left the bathroom, with her right at my heals, like a lost puppy. "Can you watch her for me A?"

"Sure." He smiled.

"A-am I allowed to lay down?" she asked.

"Of course" A answered.

She looked at me for reassurance, and I nodded. "Do what A tells you to, and be good ok?"

She nodded and laid down.

I left the room, hoping all would go well, and made my way to Matt and Mello's room. I knocked on the door, and Mello answered.

"Hey B." he said.

"Hey Mello, can I have some chocolate?"

"Why do you want it? You don't like chocolate." He had a stubborn look on his face.

"It's for a friend who's very sick Mello."

"Let me see this "friend", and we'll see."

I sighed. "Ok but you can't tell anyone about her."

"Alright." He got a chocolate bar, and I took him to my room then went inside, only to find a crying Mayrow, and A trying to get her to calm down.

"See, he's back. I told you he'd come back, and he brought you another friend."

"What happened?" I asked.

"You left and she broke down crying. I didn't know what to do so I tried rubbing her head but she started crying even more!"

"Wow…" Mello said. "You were telling the truth." He put the chocolate on the night stand next to the bed. "Here's your chocolate." He said quietly, and then left the room quickly.

I sat next to Mayrow on the bed, and rubbed her back gently. "You shouldn't have rubbed her head. I'd have to imagine that it would hurt, considering I had to sew her ears up."

"I didn't know… I'm sorry Mayrow."

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I thought you were gonna abandon me, like everyone else did…" she said quietly. It was official, she needed some serious help.

"Who abandoned you?" I asked.

"Everyone. My family, my friends, everyone. Until a man found me and said he would help, but I just ended up like this… and then I ran away and now I'm here." She said between sobs. That's when I realized that she could be allowed to stay here. She was obviously an orphan. I'd just have to talk to L.

"Listen to me ok?" she nodded. "I will never abandon you. Do you understand? I would never do that."

"Thank you…" she said quietly.

"Come with me ok?"

"Ok." We both got up and I led her out of the room with A following us. Thank God my shirt was big on her, so it covered her tail, as for her ears, it didn't really matter; people would just think she's odd. I took her to L's room and knocked on the door. A was standing behind Mayrow so no one else could see her but us and L.

L answered his door. "Hello B, A, and who is this? I don't recognize her."

"Can we come in? It's important." I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray for chapter 2! :D** **This chapter is kinda short compared to the others that will be on here cause of stuff that happens in the next chapter :P so yea enjoy.**

_L answered his door. "Hello B, A, and who is this? I don't recognize her."_

"_Can we come in? It's important." I asked._

"Of course." He said, leading us into the large room. A shut the door behind us.

"L, this is Mayrow. She's an orphan that I found in an ally in town today."

"She's an orphan?"

"Can we talk about this in private?" I could see that Mayrow was getting upset again.

"Sure." He led me to another part of his room were Mayrow couldn't hear us.

"Her parents abandoned her. She told me a little while ago."

"When did this happen?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask anymore questions, she was already upset enough."

"Do you mind if I ask her some things?"

"Only if I can be there while you do it. She started crying last time I left her alone with someone while I got her some food."

"That's fine."

"Ok."

"Is there anything else I need to know about her?"

"She's been abused by someone who claimed to help her. He experimented on her, and now she has fox ears and a fox tail. I had to fix the ears for her; they were in really bad shape."

L looked somewhat shocked. "Ok." He went back into the main part of his room, and I followed.

"Mayrow, L wants to ask you a few questions ok?" She got a scared look on her face. "Don't worry I'll be with you the whole time."

"O-ok…" she said like a little kid.

"A, you can leave." L said, and A left. L sat on his bed the way he normally did. "You two may sit." I sat down on a chair and Mayrow stayed standing.

"Mayrow, you can sit." She shook her head no. "Come sit on my lap ok?" she did as she was told, and I wrapped my arms around her waist so she felt more… I don't know… protected?

"So Mayrow… when did your parents leave?"

She tensed up. "Four years ago…" she said quietly.

"Who was the man who did those bad things to you?"

"I-I was told to call him D-Daddy…" I tightened my hug on her waist a little.

"Ok. Can you tell me what he did to you?"

She started shaking and I shook my head at L.

"I see… may I see her ears and tail?" the question was directed towards me.

I nodded and unwrapped her ears as gently as possible, but her shaking wasn't helping any.

L got up and came over to us and looked at them. "Whoever did this to her must have known a lot about anatomy of both humans and animals. Can I see her tail now?"

I had her get up and I lifted the shirt so he could see it.

"Can she move it on her own?"

I looked at Mayrow. "Can you wag your tail for us?" She responded by waging her tail a little.

"This means it can't be removed…" L whispered into my ear so she couldn't hear.

I let go of the shirt and sat back down, but Mayrow remained standing. "You can sit back down." I said and she did.

"I'll have a room set up for her immediately, and I'll have someone look after her so you would be troubled anymore, B." L said.

I felt something wet hit my arm. It was a tear drop. "No." I said, "If it's ok, I'd like her to stay in my room, with me. I found her so she's my responsibility."

"You won't have much time for anything B, and you'll miss your classes. It'll inconvenience you more then it will the other children."

"I-I don't wanna inconvenience anybody…" Mayrow's small, broken voice chimed in. "I-I can make it on my own…"

"No." I said. "You won't inconvenience me at all." I looked at L. "Please don't talk about her as if she was some kind of object, and about classes, I'll just take her with me."

"This is a big task B. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll have Rodger inform your teachers that they will have a new addition to the class and that she must sit with you."

"Thank you." I said standing up and leading Mayrow out of L's room.

"Your welcome." L said.

I took Mayrow back to my room. I laid down and patted the bed so she knew it was alright to lie down. She laid down so that her head was by my feet. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged. "Well then come lay with me." I said. She did so, but she was facing away from me and wasn't under the covers, even though she was shivering. Without saying anything I pulled the covers out from under her and covered her small form with them.

She tensed up a bit, she probably thought I was gonna do something bad to her. So I hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I promise that nothing bad will ever happen to you as long as you're with me."

I felt her relax a bit and I smiled. I started to fall asleep, so I tightened the hug a bit and let my eyelids fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is why last chapter was so short :P I decided not to include the time skip cause I'm lazy like that ****plus I would have gotten confused XD enjoy!**

~~~~~A Few Months Later (BB's P.O.V.)~~~~~

I smiled at the girl sitting next to me, we were in class, but I couldn't help myself. I could tell she felt acward and nervous, considering most of the guys, and some of the girls, were staring at her. She moved her chair closer to me and I help her. We sat at a table in the front, and the teacher was aware of what had happened to Mayrow, so she didn't mind. I whispered to her, "Do we need to leave?"

She shook her head in response. "I think I'm fine" she said quietly.

"Mayrow, B, do you to want to tell the class what you're talking about?" the teacher interrupted. "Do I need to separate you two?"

Mayrow got an upset look on her face, and I said, "No, were very sorry."

"What were you two talking about?"

"I had asked her if she would like to leave, she's beginning to get uncomfortable with everyone staring at her."

"Oh, well, will you be leaving, Miss Takutsu?"

Mayrow gave me a look of pure horror and nodded furiously. I got up and said, "We'll be leaving now." Mayrow got up as quickly as she could, and practically ran out of the room. I followed at the same speed and caught up to her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sh-she shouldn't no my last name, no one but you and L should."

"Crap…" I muttered.

"M-maybe L told her…?"

"No, he wouldn't do that." I thought about the possibilities for a minute, and then decided, "We need to leave." I finally stated,

"Ware are we gonna go?" she said in a quiet and scared voice.

"America."

"Will we be safe there?"

"I hope so. We need to go see L first."

"Ok…"

We went to L's room and knocked on the door, and soon it was answered. "Yes?" he asked.

"Can we come in?"

"Sure." He stood out of our way, so we went into the room. "You may sit" he told us before shutting the door.

We did so, and I said, "We need to leave Wammy's now."

"And why is that?"

"I'm afraid for both my and Mayrow's well-being."

"Our teacher knew my last name." Mayrow chimed in.

"That's not good. How do you know she knows it?"

"She called me Miss Takutsu."

"In front of the class?"

"Yes."

"I'll have arrangements made for Mayrow to stay with the head of police in Japan."

"W-what about Beyond?"

"He will be staying here. He is not in any danger so he will not be leaving."

"If Mayrow goes then I am two." I said defiantly.

"Very well then," L sighed, "You will both go live in Japan."

"Ok." I said, getting up. Mayrow got up and left the room, and I followed her. "Let's get packed as quickly as possible and leave."

She nodded and went into our room, quickly packing all her clothes in a small bag. I chuckled quietly, realizing that Mayrow still only wore my clothes, other then personal clothing of course. I packed my things into a bag then went back to L's room with Mayrow. I sat in L's spiny chair and ate some of my strawberry jam. I noticed Mayrow staring at it as I ate. I figured she was hungry, considering she hadn't eaten anything that I didn't give to her, and I had neglected to feed her for two days. I held out the jar for her to take some out of, and she did, but she only took less then half of a handful. I took the jar away and ate some more. I laughed when I saw that Mayrow had managed to get jam all over her face. She obviously didn't like the stickiness because she was trying to wash her face off with her hand. I licked my hand clean then got up to help her with her problem by licking all the jam off her face, making sure to get every bit of it off, including off of her lips. When I had finished I noticed that she was blushing like crazy, and she was staring at the ground. That's when I noticed how pretty she was, and my eyes widened a bit. I had never noticed it before, but she was, in fact, a very pretty girl. I put my hand on the side of her face, and gently lifted her head so she was looking directly into my shinigami eyes. She gasped a little; she probably saw that I was blushing as well. I leaned in closer to her face and kissed her lips gently. She was obviously shocked at what had just happened, but she didn't pull away. A few seconds later I broke the kiss and smiled a little. She returned the smile and hugged me, I hugged back just as L walked into the room.

"Your plane will be leaving shortly; Watari and I will be taking you to the airport."

I nodded and let go of the hug. We would be safe soon.

As we went to the car L said, "You will be staying with Soichiro Yagami and his family." He handed us some pictures of the Yagami's. He pointed to a black haired girl. "Her name is Sayu, and his name is Light." He pointed to Mr. Yagami's son. I didn't like something about him.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later (BB's P.O.V.)~~~~~

We arrived in Japan a few hours later. We were greeted by the whole Yagami family waiting for us with a sign that read, "M&B" in big Old English letters. We walked over to them and I asked, "Are you Mr. Yagami?"

"Yes I am." Mr. Yagami said.

I shook his hand and smiled a little "I'm Beyond, and this is Mayrow." She bowed. I figured since she was half Japanese that she knew there customs better then I did.

"I'm Sayu." Soichiro's daughter said to Mayrow. "I think we're gonna be good friends." She smiled and Mayrow smiled back witch made me smile as well.

"My name's Light." Light Yagami said.

"Hello." I replied.

"Where'd you get your ears?" Sayu asked.

Mayrow looked down. I whispered to Soichiro, "Please don't talk about it, there not fake. I will explain more later."

He nodded. "Why don't we go home?"

We got to his house a few minutes later. "Where will we be sleeping?" I asked.

"You will be sleeping in Light's room, and Mayrow will stay in Sayu's room." Mrs. Yagami told me. Mayrow's eyes got very big and worried.

"Ok." I said.

"Would you two like anything to eat or drink?" Light asked.

"Do you have any chocolate?" Mayrow asked in a super sweet voice that would make a serial killer wanna do whatever she wanted him to do. "And a jar of strawberry jam?"

"Yup." Light said, handing her the chocolate and jam.

"Thank you." She said in that super sweet voice. He smiled at her. She was obviously flirting with the boy. This made me so mad that I almost yelled at her. Didn't she know that she was mine? That because of what happened in L's room today meant that we were a couple now, and that she couldn't like other guys? I pulled her close to me and smiled at her. She handed me the jar of jam and smiled back, taking a bite of chocolate. I scooped some of the jam out of the jar and ate it. I could see that Light's eyes were on me as I ate, but I was used to being stared at; my eating habits aren't very normal.

"It's not very polite to stare Light-kun." Mayrow said.

"Mayrow, I think that we need to have a private conversation." I said to her.

"Ok."

I looked at Light, and he left. I looked back at Mayrow. "Do you not love me or something? Because I love you Mayrow, and quite frankly, you flirting with Light is getting annoying."

She looked up at me with a massive blush. "I love you too. I was trying to get you jealous. I guess I didn't think….I thought what happened today was just you making me feel better…"

"Nope. I was kissing you Mayrow, hasn't anyone ever kissed you before?"

She shook her head.

"Good." I said. "That means I have your first kiss." I smiled at her. She looked confused. "Do you know how to kiss?" She shook her head. "Then let me show you the 3 levels of kissing. This is the A kiss." I kissed her forehead and she smiled. "This is the L kiss." I kissed her gently on her lips and she blushed. "And this, my dear, is the highest level of kissing. You can't use it on anyone but me, or I'll punish you." I kissed her passionately. I had never kissed someone like this before, I felt so…in love. I broke off the kiss and said, "The Beyond Birthday kiss." I smiled at her bushiness, and then kissed her again.

"Oh My God!" I broke off the kiss to see A staring at us in shock. But as soon as he was there he was gone. I got up and took out my phone then called L and he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"L? It's B. Is A ok?"

"I'm sorry to inform you that A is no longer with us. He killed himself not to long after we got home."

I was crushed. I quickly hung up the phone, not able to hear the details.

"Beyond? Are you ok?" I vaguely heard Mayrow ask, but I couldn't bother with her right then. A was dead. He killed himself. I wasn't there to stop him. I wasn't there…because of Mayrow. That's when I snapped. I walked over to Mayrow and slapped her across her face.

"A killed himself and I wasn't there to stop him because of you!" I screamed at her.

Mayrow had ended up on the ground crying, when Light ran into the room. "What the heck is going on in here?"

"Stay out of this." I grabbed Mayrow by the hair and pulled her up so she was face to face with me. "It's all your fault he's dead!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry…" she whimpered out. Light was trying to get me off of her, but I just pushed him away and grabbed Mayrow's delicate ear and yanked at it; knowing that I would probably break it.

"Sorry's not good enough" I hissed at her. "You're going to pay."

"Get off of her!" Light was screaming and pulling at my hand witch was still holding her ear tightly.

"B-Beyond…" She said quietly. "I love you…."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :D not much to say bout this one except for the fact that I put a time skip in it cause if I didn't it would have been another short chapter so yea. Hope you like it!**

"_B-Beyond…" She said quietly. "I love you…."_

I snapped out of it and saw what I had done. Mayrow was bleeding and crying. I went to hug her, but Light pushed me away. She looked at me and said quietly. "I'm sorry Beyond I didn't know that A was going to hurt himself. If you want you can leave me. But always know that I love you."

"I love you too." I said softly, pushing Light away and hugging her gently. "I'm so sorry Mayrow. I-I just….snapped. I'm so so sorry."

"It's ok..." she said in a quiet voice.

"No it's not." I said. I looked up at her life span, it was decreasing. "Crap!" I got up and picked her up. "We need to go to the hospital!"

~~~~~Mayrow's P.O.V.~~~~~

"Why?" I asked. I started feeling light-headed. "Beyond…I'm dizzy…"

"It's ok, we're gonna get you to the hospital." He started running, and jumped into the Yagami's car, seating me in the passenger's seat. Light jumped into the back, and Beyond started driving like a maniac.

"Slow down!" Light screamed at him, but he was ignored. We got to the hospital, and Beyond parked in front of the E.R. He got out of the car ran to the passenger side and pulled me out, and then he ran into the hospital, carrying me.

"We need help! My girlfriends dying!" that was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

~~~~~BB's P.O.V.~~~~~

A nurse with a stretcher came over to me, and I put Mayrow on it. She started to leave, but I followed her with Light.

"I'm sorry; you two must stay in the waiting room. She needs to have surgery immediately."

We went to the waiting room. No one else was in there, considering it was like 2 o'clock in the morning. Light punched me in the face. "This is your fault!" He said in an angry voice.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I just snapped. My best friend killed himself and I wasn't there because I came here for Mayrow." I explained. "She's not stable in the head, and I'm the only one she trusts. She only eats food that I give her, and she doesn't sleep unless I say to. I couldn't let her go by herself or she wouldn't have eaten or slept, and ultimately she would have died. Do you understand why I was mad? My best friend is dead and now my loved one is dying and both are because of me."

Light looked shocked. "Tell me something. How exactly did Mayrow get her ears and tail?"

"I honestly have no idea. I found her a few months ago in an ally in a city, and took her back to the place I lived at. She told me that her parents abandoned her, and a guy that she was told to call Daddy said that he was going to help her did it to her."

"Wow…" he breathed. "That must have been difficult."

I nodded as L walked into the room. "Where is Mayrow?" he asked.

"She's in surgery."

"And why is that? B, did you do something?"

He knew me to well. "I snapped…and attacked her. She got me back to reality before I actually killed her though."

"She is going to be coming back to Wammy's with me."

"No she is not." I said.

"You obviously can't watch over her if you're trying to kill her every time something bad happens."

"I won't do it again Ryuzaki." I was using the name we were told to call him if someone not connected to Wammy's was present.

"It doesn't matter B."

"But…" I wasn't usually one to cry, but I started to fill up. "I love her…"

L sighed. "That's too bad B. She's coming with me and that is final. You may see her before we leave, but that's it."

I couldn't breathe. Why was this happening to me? "Fine…" I choked out.

A nurse came into the waiting room. "You may go see her now."

L and I went to the room. I sat on the side of the bed and stroked Mayrow's pale cheek. Her life span was back to normal, but she still looked hurt. She opened her eyes slowly. "Hey sweetie." I said softly. "How do you feel?"

She smiled weakly at me and said in a horse voice, "Better… Thank you Beyond…"

I leant down and kissed her forehead, then whispered in her ear. "You're going back to Wammy's Mayrow; we won't see each other for a long time, but always know that I love you."

She looked crushed, and she started to cry. "You-You're abandoning me too?" she asked in a sad whisper.

"It's not up to me…I'm so sorry…" I got up and started to leave. I didn't want her to see me cry, but I stopped in the doorway and looked back at her. She looked devastated. I wished I didn't have to leave, but L would have had me removed if I stayed longer.

~~~~L's P.O.V.~~~~

I watched B leave. After he was gone, I went over to Mayrow. "We need to go." I said.

"Ok…" She didn't have any emotion in her voice. I think that that was so I didn't hear how hurt she was. I helped her up and left with her.

~~~~~10 Years Later (BB's P.O.V.)~~~~~

I was walking through an ally at 1 in the morning. I was looking for my next victim, when I stumbled upon a young lady. She was sitting on the ground in a crouch that reminded me of L, my old mentor. I snuck up behind the woman, and covered her mouth with a rag laced in chloroform. I picked her up, and carried her back to the warehouse in witch I lived. I laid her on the bed, and waited for her to wake up. I noticed something odd about this woman, she had animal ears, but they were covered in blood so I didn't know what animal. An image of a girl flashed in my mind but I pushed it away. That girl was gone, I would never see her again, and that was that.


	5. Chapter 5

**So in the last chapter we met a new person that BB intends to kill…who is this mysterious person? Well read and find out fool! Enjoy!**

_I snuck up behind the woman, and covered her mouth with a rag laced in chloroform. I picked her up, and carried her back to the warehouse in witch I lived. I laid her on the bed, and waited for her to wake up. I noticed something odd about this woman, she had animal ears, but they were covered in blood so I didn't know what animal. An image of a girl flashed in my mind but I pushed it away. That girl was gone, I would never see her again, and that was that._

The woman finally woke up, and I smiled like a maniac at her. She just blinked at me and remained silent. She had no emotion what so ever, and it was bothering me. "Hello." I said devilishly.

She blinked.

"Welcome to my humble abode where no one can hear you scream."

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. This girl was really pissing me off.

I got out a large knife and smirked a bit. "I think I'll have my way with you before I kill you."

I glared at her. She was really pissing me off. It was like she drowned out all her emotions because of something bad happening.

Another image of the girl went through my head. I looked up at the girl's name and life span. Mayrow Takutsu. I was shocked. I dropped the knife, and looked at her face in shock. She changed so much. She was so pale, and she had bags under her eyes, I doubt she had ever slept after she went back to Wammy's, but she was still beautiful despite the paleness and the bags. She was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, most likely the pair that I had left at Wammy's. I lifted up the shirt, and saw that she was extremely skinny; at the point were its unhealthy. I let the shirt fall back onto her pale stomach.

"You haven't eaten in a while have you?" I asked her. "That's not good for you, you know? It looks as if you haven't eaten in years." I looked back up at her life span, it was a lot smaller then it was when I left.

"Are you going to kill me or what?" She said emotionlessly.

"Y-You want to die?" It hurt me to say that. Why did she wanna die?

"Yes. The person I loved abandoned me, and I've wanted to kill myself, but I couldn't do it. He would never forgive me; but if I was killed, then he has to forgive me, when I see him again." She sounded almost pleading.

"He wouldn't want you to be killed. Not when he just got you back."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you dead Mayrow. I love you too much."

"B-Beyond?" She said in a hushed tone. Almost like she couldn't believe it.

I smiled at her the way that I used to. "Who else would it be? I missed you so much sweetie." I laid down next to her and hugged her. She hugged me back. "Just like old times hm?" She nodded in response. "Why don't you eat Mayrow? I know Wammy's has chocolate."

"You didn't tell me I could." She sounded defeated and tired.

"But it's not up to me weather or not you eat. That's up to you."

She shook her head. "It's not up to me."

I sighed. "What happened to your ears?" I was referring to the fact that they were all bloody.

"I tried to rip them off."

"Why?"

"I don't like them."

"Does L know where you are?"

"Yes. I'm supposed to be working on the recent killings here. Have you heard of the Wara Ningo Murders? I'm supposed to be working with a woman named Naomi Misora on them."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well my dear, you have stumbled upon the culprit."

"Y-You?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm trying to get my revenge on L. For giving A to much work and pushing him to suicide, and for separating us."

She smiled. "Well then, let me be of assistance."

I smirked. "Ok dear, but it's a very risky job."

"Ok."

"Welcome to true madness."

She smiled, and I realized how much Mayrow and I were alike. We both went through Hell at one point in our existences, and just like that we were both psychopathic killers, trying to get back at the man who ruined our lives.

~~~~~Two Weeks Later (BB's P.O.V.)~~~~~

Mayrow and I had just finished a kill, and we were heading home. Mayrow had an odd blood fetish, so naturally she was licking blood off of her arm. I looked over at her, and laughed a little.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just love you."

"Love you too." She smiled at me, and went into the warehouse.

"Why don't we take showers hm?"

"How bout we make showers into shower?" She asked with a smirk, and kissed my lips playfully.

"Ok." I said.

After the shower, we went to bed, and eventually, after a jam-filled hour, we went to sleep.

_I walked over to the woman, and licked my lips. She was terrified, and I loved it. I mentally made the woman Mayrow, and had my way with her. After that, I quickly killed her, making sure she didn't feel too much pain; I was after all pretending she was Mayrow._

I woke up the next morning in Mayrow's arms. She wasn't weak that's for sure. I smiled and licked a little jam left over from the night before off of her cheek. Her eyes snapped open, and she smiled a little.

"What are we doing today, my dear?" she asked.

"I thought we could just stay here for the day. We've done quite enough killings this week, and I know that you're going to be disappointed, but we need to cease the killing for a while."

She pouted cutely, and said "ok…"

"I'm sorry my love."

"It's ok."

I smiled and kissed her cheek, then heard sirens. I got up, and looked out of the window to see multiple police cars, a full-grown Mello, and L outside of the warehouse. "Mayrow, my dear, I want you to do something for me." I said. "I knew this day was coming, but I want you to go outside and say that I kept you here against your will."

"Beyond…" she said quietly.

"Just do it. I don't want you going to jail. I will be back to get you, I promise."

"O-ok…" she said, starting to cry.

I kissed her lips passionately and whispered into her ear, "Don't do anything reckless Mayrow. I will be back for you someday."

She nodded, and then left. I watched her run to L, and practically collapse into his arms. I knew she wasn't going to talk to anyone, but I still felt a little uneasy. I saw Mello take her from L and get into a car with her, and then L looked up, saw me and instructed the men to come up and arrest me. I was surely going to a mental institution, so it would be fairly simple to escape. The men came up, arrested me, and took me away. I didn't resist, but as we passed L, I whispered to him, "This was all your fault, Lawli, you made A kill himself, and you took Mayrow away from me. This was all your fault."


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is it! The final chapter! Well I hope you liked reading this :3 enjoy!**

~~~~~5 Years Later (Mello's P.O.V.)~~~~~

I sat in my room with Mayrow. She came to live with me after we rescued her from Beyond Birthday. He was dead now, and I had practically taken his place for her. I had to make her understand that he was crazy, and the things that he did to her were horrible and unacceptable. After I had told her that he had died she tried to kill herself, but I stopped her.

"Mello-kun?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you." She said quietly.

"You…I…you do?" I could tell that I was blushing massively.

"Yes."

"I love you too." I smiled, and she smiled a little too.

"I'm glad." Her smile suddenly faded.

"What is it?"

"You're going to leave me, aren't you?"

"No. I would never do that."

"Promise?"

"Of course." I hugged her, stroking her black hair a little. "Don't worry, I will never leave you."

"Ok…" she hugged back loosely.

~~~~Mayrow's P.O.V.~~~~~

I got a text message, and looked at my phone over Mello's strong shoulder. It read, 'I promised I would be back, and now you do this? What is wrong with you my dear? You said you loved me, and you are saying the same thing to this man? I will be watching you my love. I hope you reconsider this decision you have made before I come out of the shadows and steal you away. –B.B'

I panicked, and pushed Mello off of me then screamed, "Get off of me! I don't love you! I love Beyond Birthday, and I always will!"

He looked extremely upset. "Mayrow, don't say that. It's gonna be fine. We can fix things. You know you love me. You said so yourself." He grabbed my wrist tightly.

"N-no… I-I don't love you." I protested.

"Yes you do." He tightened his grip.

~~~~~Beyond Birthday's P.O.V.~~~~~

I was standing in Mello's closet, hiding in the shadows, watching everything that was going on.

"M-Mello, g-get off of me. You're hurting me!" Mayrow said.

"Not until you admit it." I could see that he was tightening his grip with every word he spoke.

Mayrow desperately looked around the room, probably looking for me. She was obviously having a panic attack. I walked out of the shadows, and left the closet. I grabbed Mello by the throat and pinned him up against the wall. "Never touch MY Mayrow again." I hissed at him, and let him drop to the ground, coughing.

"I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed.

"I broke out of the hospital, and they didn't want to tell L of their failure."

Mello looked over at Mayrow. "Tell him Mayrow, you love me not him. Call him off!"

I kicked him in the face. "Do not speak to her."

I felt arms wrap around my waist. I smiled, and wrapped an arm around Mayrow. "I'm sorry Beyond…" She said quietly.

"It's ok." I knew that she had had a moment of weakness, and that she caved.

"Ok…"

"Mayrow!" Mello said.

"What did I say?" I kicked him again, and saw Mayrow wince.

"Please…" He said, it was directed towards Mayrow.

I took a large knife out of my back pocket, and noticed Mayrow staring at it with fear in her eyes. "Don't worry dear, it's not for you." I said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry…." Mayrow said quietly to Mello.

I glared at him. "What did you do to her?" I asked him in a harsh whisper.

"I-I just told her the truth. That you had no right to do those things to her!"

I kicked him again. "I didn't do anything to her. She killed people with me. She did it on her own will."

He looked shocked. "You did…?"

"Yes." She took the knife out of my hand and smirked at him. "It's been such a long time, but since you took me in when no one else would, I guess I'll do it quickly." And with that she killed him in one swift move.

"I love you…" Those were the last word that Mello uttered.

I looked at her. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course." She smiled. She licked the blood off of the knife, and put it in her back pocket. "The stupid jerk deserved it." She muttered.

"Let's go home, my love."

"Ok."

We went to our new home and started where we left off. We had the best night of our lives that night; we even fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up then next morning to see Mayrow staring at me. I smiled, petting her head. She was shaking. "Are you ok?"

She kept staring, but she didn't respond.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded a little.

I hugged her tightly, and whispered into her ear gently, "Its ok Mayrow, I'm here. Nothing bad will ever happen again." That's when I noticed that she wasn't staring at me; she was staring over my shoulder. I turned around, but nothing was there. "What is it?"

She leaned her head on my shoulder, and whimpered a little. "What is it baby?" I asked.

"I don't know…" she said quietly.

"Then don't worry about it."

"Ok…"

"You wanna know what I wanna do today?"

"What?"

I rolled on top of her and smirked. "You."

~~~~~Mayrow's P.O.V.~~~~~

He leaned down and kissed me. I gasped, giving his tongue access into my mouth. I was blushing massively.

"B-Beyond…" I muttered out the corner of my mouth.

He broke the kiss. "Yes?"

"I-I'm still sore from last night…"

"So?"

"I don't feel good…" I turned away from him.

"Alright love, I can take the hint." He smiled, and hugged me from behind.

"My ears hurt…"

"Sorry." I could feel him grinning at me. "I couldn't help myself. They're just so cute, and I couldn't resist biting them!"

"You could've done it softer…"

"That wouldn't have been fun…"

"So? My ears hurt now." I pouted at him.

"Awww…poor baby." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up." I hit his chest.

"Didn't we establish last night who would win in a fight between us?" I stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't tempt me you, or else you're gonna be even more sore then you are now."

I turned around, and hugged him. "Please don't Beyond…"

"I won't." He smiled, and hugged me back.

"Thank you BB-kun." I gave him a cute smile.

"No problem."

I rested my head on his shoulder. He brought out the most emotion I had shown in five years, and he knew it. I looked up at him, and he was smirking. "What?"

He shrugged, and his smirk faded. "I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Did you ever try to kill yourself?"

I looked down, and nodded.

"Why?"

"Because Mello said you were dead, so I had no reason for living…"

"Mayrow…if I do die I don't want you to hurt yourself ever."

"What do you mean if you do die?"

"I feel that I'm going to die soon…"

"W-What? You can't die Beyond!"

~~~~~B's P.O.V.~~~~~

I watched as she started to cry. "I'm sorry Mayrow."

"We just got back together…"

I hugged her. "I know…Just know that we will meet again." I whispered the last part.

"Please Beyond…kill me…please." She was sobbing and pleading for me to kill her.

"N-No…I won't do that Mayrow." I could never do that. I would enjoy it too much.

"Th-Then I'll kill myself. I don't care. I-I don't wanna live by myself…n-not again…"

"Mayrow…I can't kill you, and if you do kill yourself I will never forgive you." I was being harsh for her own good.

"I don't care!" She screamed at me.

I covered her mouth tightly with my hand. "Do NOT yell at me." I was beginning to act more like her master then her lover. She closed her eyes tight. "Look at me when I speak to you."

She opened her eyes and gave me a pleading look. "Please Beyond…just kill me…." She was still sobbing.

"You know I will enjoy it correct?"

"Yes…"

"Alright Mayrow…" I sat up and took out a knife. "I love you…"

"I love you too…"

I kissed her passionately and raised the knife. I plunged it into her side. I heard her whimper, and gasp. "I'm sorry baby…" I pulled the knife out and bit my lip. I leaned down and whispered. "I'll follow you into the dark." I raised the knife again, and plunged it into her heart. She gasped again, and whimpered.

"Thank you…..Beyond…." She whispered. She closed her eyes, and I looked up at her life span. It was down to one minute.

I pulled out the knife. "Just one more minute sweetie." I kissed her gently, and hugged her. I wanted her final minute to be special. She opened her eyes, and looked straight into mine. I watched as the life drained out of her eyes. "I love you." I hoped that was the last thing she heard. She went limp, and I knew that she was dead. I held up the knife, and pulled Mayrow close to me. I slit my throat, and put down the knife.

The next thing I knew, I was standing in the room next to Mayrow and Mello. She didn't have any wounds on her and the ears and tail were gone. He didn't have any wounds either, and he didn't seem angry. "It looks as if we lost hm?" Mayrow asked.

"No. This isn't the end Mayrow. This is the beginning."

"How so?" Mello asked.

"Let me tell you a story about two people. A boy and a girl, who met, got sent away, got split up twice, and died together. Where two people with tragic pasts found each other, and fell in love."

Mayrow chimed in. "I woke up in someplace cold and dark…"


End file.
